


Coffeehouse

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffeehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne has started a new life in a new city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written in sorrow over the death of my coffee machine.

Marianne walked into the coffee shop on her way to her new job at one of the city's big department store cosmetic counters. She was pretty excited about her new job, new city and a chance to start a whole new life without Roland, her now ex-boyfriend. And a new coffee shop just down the block from her new apartment didn't hurt. Overall she was feeling pretty good about this new start on her own. Marianne got into line and waited patiently when her eyes drifted over to see a very tall, very thin man sitting at one of the tables by the large picture window, his long legs spread out under the table as he leaned on an elbow. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show tattoos on both forearms, no tie, the shirt partly unbuttoned, black slacks and pointed black boots. His hair was a mess, sticking up in sharp points, looking at if he had run his long fingered hands through it more than once as he sipped his coffee while looking over what seemed to be paperwork spread out on the table. 

Marianne caught herself staring at him; he had an interesting profile with a long sharp nose, narrow chin and nice lips. But what startled her was when he sensed someone looking at him and his head snapped up to look right at her. Piercing. bright blue eyes stared at her. She didn't look away, though that was her first instinct. She opted for a smile instead. Those blue eyes widened and whoever he was looked embarrassed. A deep, red blush crawled up his cheeks. He pointedly looked away and back down at his papers. She smirked a bit and moved up to order her coffee. 

Over the next week or so she would hit the coffee shop on her way to work and each morning that tall, lanky guy was there. They would look at one another—it was if they had a unofficial scheduled staring contest each morning. Some mornings she would look away first and he would smirk, looking like he had won some important battle. Then other mornings she would win and give him a wink, which always made him look flustered. But finally, one morning, she decided to change their dynamics. When she got to the barista, she leaned over close and whispered, “Hey, do you know what kind of coffee that guy over there likes?” 

She used her eyes to indicate the lanky man at his usual spot. The chubby woman with an infectious smile nodded. “BK? Sure he likes his coffee black.” Marianne grinned,.“BK? Well give me another coffee black.” 

The barista, whose name tag read Stuff handed her the coffees and grinned. “Good luck.” 

Marianne frowned to herself. She had no intention of asking this guy out; she just wanted to...well she didn't really know what she wanted to do. As she stepped over to his table, he looked up at her surprised. Up close his eyes were even more beautiful in his long unshaven face. As she handed him the coffee, she said, “Hey, umm...my name is Marianne.” He frowned, taking the coffee, clearly confused as he murmured in a voice thickly accented. She felt a little thrill of heat in the pit of her stomach as he said in a clear, strong Scottish accent, apparent in just the one syllable, “Bog.”


End file.
